


A Dire Emergency

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	A Dire Emergency

You drifted in and out of consciousness. The blaring of sirens, Alex calling for you, telling you to please stay with him, not to leave him.

_‘I’m not going anywhere, Alex. Alex?’_

The paramedics calling out orders to one another, Alex was sobbing, then everything went black.

You jerk awake just enough to know you are still in the ambulance.

“What is wrong with her?!” Alex sounded panicked.

 _‘Are you hurt?’_ Alex didn’t answer.  _‘Alex, who is hurt? Tell me!’_

“What’s our ETA?” Someone said you guessed it was a paramedic. But why were they there with you? Was Alex hurt?

“Oh God, is this my fault? Did I do this to you? Did I hurt you? Please wake up and talk to me.” Alex softly whispered. “I’m so sorry, Mus. Please don’t leave me.”

_‘Stop this, Alex! You are scaring me!’_

Alex took your hand in his. “I love you so much. Please. Please, don’t die.” He begged.

_‘Die! What? Who’s dying!?’_

Everything went pitch black.

 

* * *

 

 

Dreams, weird dreams. You saw yourself laying on a table, nurses and doctors working on you furiously. The doctor shocked you and you gasped for air.

“Y/N? Can you hear me?” The nurse standing by your head asked.

“Mhmpf.” You quietly moaned.

“She’s back! Let’s get her stable.” The doctor said.

“Just relax, Y/N. You are going to be okay.” The kind sounding nurse whispered in your ear.

“Where is Alex?” You whispered.

“He is here. He is waiting for you in the other room. You can see him in a little bit. Let’s get you fixed up first.” She smiled as she pets your head. “Rest up now.”

You decided to take her advice and lulled off into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up confused. You looked around, noticing a heart monitor and a bag of some sort of medicine dripping into your veins. Alex was behind you, holding you tight. You gently caressed his hand causing him to stir.

“Hi.” He said, his eyes bloodshot and puffy.

“Hi. What happened? Why am I here?” You asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?” He said with sadness in his voice.

“I didn’t want you to worry. What happened, Alex? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on your bed in your trailer.” You pressed.

“I almost lost you is what happened.” He frowned and kissed your shoulder.

“What?” You were shocked.

“You had a UTI, apparently for a long time and didn’t realize it.” Alex sighed. “Didn’t you notice any discomfort? Any pain? Anything?”

“I just thought I was sore from all of the fucking we did.” You looked back to him and smirked.

He rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Well, it got so bad you were in septic shock. You almost died. I almost lost you.”

“I-I didn’t realize.” You frowned. Then again, maybe you did notice the signs but didn’t put them together.

“I’m so sorry if I caused all of this. I’m sorry.” Alex cried into your shoulder blade.

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t be like that. I should have paid more attention to my body.” You rolled over to console him. “Shouldn’t I be the one upset? I mean I did almost die!” You smiled as you looked into his baby blue eyes.

Alex wrapped his arms around you tight and you curled your fingers in his thick chestnut hair. He placed small little kisses on your forehead as you drifted back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

You drifted in and out of sleep for what seemed like an hour. You woke up with your head on Alex’s chest.

“What time is it?” Your voice cracked.

Alex checked his watch. “It’s almost noon. Were you able to sleep?”

“I’m not sure. I kept waking up. Why aren’t you at work?” You asked.

“Mus, it’s Sunday.” Alex mumbled, running his fingers through your hair.

“What? How long have I been in the hospital?” You looked to him in shock.

“Three days. You were sedated and slept most of them. You were only aware of what was going on two maybe three times. I was really worried.” Alex pushed out a small worried laugh.

“Oh my gosh! So, have you been here the whole time?” You asked. “I hope not. I don’t need you worrying about me.”

“I’ve only left you to go home and change and get food.” He smiled as he squeezed you a little closer and peppered kisses on your forehead.

“Alex!” You scolded him.

“I don’t want to hear it! I wanted to be here. I needed to be here. I need you.” He sighed.

“Fine. But go to work tomorrow, for me.” You huffed.

“No. Not unless you are able to stay awake. The doctor says you are getting better and the infection is going away. So, don’t try to get rid of me so easily.” He said shaking his index finger at you.

“So speaking of food, do I get any?” You grinned. “I’m starving!”

“I bet you are! Let me ask the nurse.” Alex smiled, kissed you on the lips and headed to the nurses’ station.

Alex came back with the nurse. She checked your vitals and let you know you could only eat soft foods. You whined about wanting a cheeseburger but asked for some cherry Jell-O and cottage cheese. You felt exhausted so you laid back and closed your eyes. You felt the bed dip where Alex sat down next to you. His thumb caressed your cheek.

“Are you feeling okay Mus?” He said with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine Alex. I’m just tired.” You smiled and closed your eyes again.

Alex flipped on the television, finding a football game to watch. You sighed and shook your head but didn’t care at this point. You were just tired. A cook from the cafeteria came into your room with a bowl of Jell-O and a bowl of cottage cheese. There was also two cups of hot tea and a cup of beef broth.

“Need some tea do you, Alex?” You smirked.

He chuckled and doctored up his tea. “Maybe. But I did get one for you too.” He smiled.

He looked up to you and burst out laughing. You had put a cube of gelatin in your mouth and smashed it against your front teeth. You had a big toothy grin covered in cherry Jell-O. Quickly you swallowed before you spit it out from laughing. You sipped on your beef broth and picked at the cottage cheese.

“Full?” He asked.

“Yeah.” You yawned.

A doctor came into your room. “Good day, Y/N! I am Dr. Green. How are you feeling right now? He asked.

“I am getting sleepy” A small smile creased your face. “Other than that I am feeling much better. I really want to go home soon. These beds are so uncomfortable.”

“I hear that a lot.” He chuckled. “I’m glad you are feeling better. I have some good news. Your blood tests are starting to look better. Your white blood cell count is going down and the infection seems to be subsiding. I’m going to keep you a few more days to make sure the infection is under control then send you home with antibiotics." He brightly smiled. "I’m going to have one of my nurses come in and give you some pain medication and a sedative to help you rest. Get well soon!” He cheered and went to talk to the nurse.

“Well, he was awfully cheery.” Alex said.

Soon the nurse came into your room and injected a syringe full of pain medication and a sedative into your IV line.

“I guess I’m sleeping even if I don’t want to.” You smiled, feeling the overwhelming need to close your eyes. “Will you lay with me again Alex?”

“Do you really have to ask that? Of course, I am going to lay with you!” He smirked and pushed the tray table to the side and crawled into bed with you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and he squeezed you tight.

“Mus?” He said.

“Hmm?” You answered almost asleep.

He moved your hair from your neck and pressed his face against it. “I love you. Please get better. I need you.” Alex said, pressing soft little kisses against the back of your neck.

“I love you too. I just need sleep.” You let out a big yawn. “You really are too motherly sometimes. But I need this right now.”

Alex sighed against your neck, sending goosebumps throughout your neck and shoulders. That was the last thing you remembered before you fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

A noise coming from the doorway woke you up. A phlebotomist had accidentally banged his caddy against the door frame.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She apologized. “I need to take some blood. We need to check your levels again.”

“It’s fine. Take what you need.” You yawned.

The woman came over taking three vials of blood.

“Are you trying to drain me?” You teased her.

“Yeah. It’s my job!” She smiled. “Have a good night.”

“You too. Don’t work too hard.” You said waving goodbye.

“Alex?” You called out. “Alex are you here?”

It was quiet. ‘He must have gone home to get ready for work.’ You sighed as your eyes closed.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up a few hours later feeling much better. Alex was sitting next to your bed, his feet propped up on the bed, his head lulled back with a slight snore. You watched him sleep while the television played some daytime soap opera. You took the remote from his lap to search for something better to watch.

“Hey.” Alex sleepily said with a big stretch.

“Hi. Did you sleep well?” You smiled, reaching for his hand.

“No!” He grumbled as he tried to stretch out the kink in his neck.

“I’m feeling much better. Think I will be able to go home tomorrow?” You sounded hopeful.

“Let’s see what the tests say when they come back.” Alex squeezed your hand. “I sure hope so though.”

“Did you go to work today?” You asked.

“Nah. I went home to take a shower and get into some fresh clothes.” He said, adjusting his clothes like he was in a brand new tuxedo.

“I thought you smelled better!” You snickered.

“Oh, that’s how you want to play is it?” Alex smiled as he crawled into the bed with you. “God I can’t wait until you get better and we can get you home. I fucking want to feel you around my cock again.”

“Jesus! I swear your cock controls your brain ninety-nine point nine percent of the time.” You shook your head.

“I can’t help it. Just look at you.” His face lit up in a grin.

“I’m not sure I want to. I feel gross.” You shuddered.

“You are perfect.” He said sticking out his tongue. “Well, okay. I guess you do kinda smell bad.”

You pretended to be offended. “Alex! How dare you!” You smacked his chest.

“It is so good to have you back.” He said, pecking a kiss on your lips.

You grabbed the back of his head to pull him in for a deeper kiss. His tongue snaked out to probe your mouth. You broke away.

“Get me some mouthwash or something. I have to taste horrible.” You covered your mouth, pretending like you had garbage breath.

Alex nodded in agreement causing you to scowl at him. He went to the cabinets to find a toothbrush and paste. He came back with a plastic cup half full of water, mouthwash, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. You were so relieved. You felt like your teeth had moss growing on them. You gave your teeth a good scrub down.

“Now, where were we?” You smiled when Alex crawled back into bed with you.

“We can’t do anything. I don’t want you to get sick again. You need to rest.” He groaned but continued to kiss your jaw under your ear.

“Mmm.” You hummed. “I know we can’t. We can make out though, can’t we?”

Your hands ran up the back of his neck and into his hair. You fisted his hair in both hands and tugged. Alex moaned into your neck.

“Mus?” He groaned. “We should stop.” Still peppering kisses along your neck.

“Mmm, we should.” You whispered, a hand sliding down his back to his ass.

You gently squeezed, making him grunt. His cock steadily growing hard against your leg.

“Okay, okay. No more.” He groaned.

“Mkay.” You grinned evilly.

You rolled on your side to face him, sliding your hand into his sweats. You dragged your fingernails very lightly up the backside of his cock. He let out a shaky sigh.

“Mus...” He stammered. “Mus.”

“Hmm?” You hummed. “What do you want, baby?”

“Mus...” He groaned, his eyes falling shut. “You should...” He paused when you cupped his balls. “You shouldn’t get excited. Fuck!”

“But I’m not the one...” You said in a hushed tone. “Getting pleasure.”

You gripped his cock and gently started stroking. Alex buried his head into your chest, wrapped his arms around you to pull you closer.

“I’m not going to last long.” He said with bated breath.

“That’s okay, baby. I don’t expect you to.” You purred, stroking his cock a bit harder and faster.

His hips began thrusting upward as he fucked your hand. You made soft squeezing motions with your fingers. His breath grew hot and heavy against your chest.

“Fuck! I’m almost there.” He moaned. “Fuck!”

Quickly, with your other hand, you grabbed some tissue from the nightstand. Alex shoved them down his pants just as he started to cum. He buried his face between your breasts, grunting and panting heavily. He squeezed you closer as his body quaked in pleasure.

Alex looked to you, still breathing heavily. “Fuck.” His eyes locked with yours, his face flushed.

“See, I didn’t get worked up at all.” You smiled.

Alex slid his hand around the nape of your neck, bringing his lips to yours. He nipped at your bottom lip.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He smiled sleepily.

“I wanted to.” You said, kissing his forehead. “I need to rest now.”

“Do you want me to hold you again?” He asked as he tucked a strand of stray hair from your face.

“If you’d like. I wouldn’t mind it.” You let out a big yawn.

“Then I will.” Alex smiled as you rolled onto your other side for him to spoon you.

He buried his face in the crook of your neck. His breath grew shallow, his body relaxed. You listened to him breathe against your ear. You felt sheer joy. He really was completely yours. You fell asleep with a smile on your face and feeling his warmth against your back.


End file.
